I Just Call You Mine
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Everyone calls you amazing. I just call you mine.


Woot, 294! Even more exciting is that I know exactly what I'm going to do for 300. Now, I'm not telling anyone about it just yet, but I promise it will be something that has never been done in any of the fandoms I write for. (that's right, I'm not even going to tell you guys which fandom it's gonna be for. Mwhahahahah!) The song I used for this is Martina McBride's fabulous new song, I Just Call You Mine. It is absolutely perfect for Elliot and Liv, especially to him from her. And it is just all around a beautiful song from a wonderful lady. Enjoy, everyone, and please remember to review!

**WARNING: SMUT ALERT!**

For Jess, so maybe she'll give me my left shoe back! Or something... *looks forlorn*

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

There in her bed, in her small apartment in the middle of a thunderstorm, Olivia Benson had never felt more content. She rolled onto her side and ran her hand along his bare back, unable to stop from smiling. This was what she had waited for her entire life. Everything that had ever happened, every bad word that had cut her could not reach her here.

She smiled as she continued to rub his back. He looked so content as he slept, free of the troubles that often haunted his waking moments. She scooted closer to him. She loved him so much, and it was so amazing to her that despite everything, he loved her, too.

She knew that she didn't deserve him, but for whatever reason unknown to her, he wanted her. He held her every night, and he kissed her every morning when she opened her eyes.

No place had ever really been home to her, even the apartment she had been living in for more than a decade. It was just a place to eat and sleep before heading back to work and seeing him. But having him here with her made this place so much more than just walls and a floor. It made it into a real home.

He made it a home.

She pushed herself up carefully and reached over, planting her hand firmly on the other side of him. Then she lifted herself over him and dropped soft, open mouth kisses down his spine. It shook her to the core, just how much she loved him and cared about him. She paused, breathing him in deeply.

All she wanted, all she ever wanted, was to be everything to him, next to his children.

And sometimes, she had to pinch herself, just to reassure herself that she was really right there with him, holding him and loving him.

Because too often, it almost felt as though it wasn't really happening. It just felt too good.

He stirred beneath her and carefully rolled onto his back, smiling up at her sleepily as he gently smoothed her hair back. "Hey..."

She grinned and kissed his forehead. "Good morning."

His arms wound around her, gently pulling her down into his chest. Then he rolled her onto her back as they both laughed softly.

_I pinch myself sometimes _

_ To make sure I'm not in a dream _

_That's how it seems _

_I close my eyes and breathe in _

_The sweetest moments I've ever known _

_It feels like home _

_And here I am _

_I want to be your everything _

_There you are _

_Turning winter into spring_

Olivia watched with a sweet smile as Maureen snuck up behind her father and tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around, and at the sight of his first born baby, his entire face lit up. "Hey, sweetheart..." He quickly got to his feet and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight as he kissed her head.

It was clear to anyone who just spoke to Elliot how much his babies meant to him. They were his entire world, and Olivia was happy to come in fifth.

She leaned back in the chair, smiling. His children always brought out a side of him that she so rarely got the privilege to see. A side that was truly stunning. She only wished that she could see it more often.

She was surprised when Maureen suddenly came around and hugged her for a moment. She slid her arms around the younger woman and returned the hug, catching Elliot's eye. He grinned at her, and she returned the smile.

_And everyone that sees you _

_Always wants to know you _

_And everyone that knows you _

_Always has a smile _

_You're standing ovation after years of waiting _

_For a chance to finally shine _

_Everyone calls you amazing, yeah _

_I just call you mine_

Elliot felt as though he were suddenly underwater, unable to move fast enough as Phillips suddenly grabbed Olivia and shoved her against a wall, pinning her there by shoving his arm against her throat.

"Olivia!"

With all of the strength he possessed, he grabbed Phillips and threw him to the floor. Then he shoved him to his stomach and pulled his wrists roughly to his back, yelling for help.

Holding her throat and gasping, Olivia stumbled out of the room.

As soon as someone came in and took custody of Phillips, Elliot gave him another disgusted look, then ran out the door. But as soon as he was in the squadroom, Cragen stopped him.

"What the hell happened in there, Elliot?" he demanded.

Elliot shook his head, pointing angrily at the door. "That bastard just tried to kill my partner!" He didn't wait for Cragen to say anything else. He bolted in the direction he knew that Olivia would have taken.

He raced up the stairs and burst through the doors that led to the roof. "Liv?"

She was sitting on the ground, absently rubbing her throat as she leaned against the wall. Elliot's desperate voice didn't register in her mind. She was too numb with anger and disbelief that she had let a perp catch her off guard like that and nearly take her life.

He finally spotted her, and his shoulders slumped in relief. "Olivia..." He quietly approached her, relieved beyond anything. She didn't acknowledge him, and finally he reached her side.

She finally looked up when he sat down beside her.

He settled down beside her, sighing softly as he looked out at the different sized buildings. "You okay?"

Her shoulders shuddered as she unconsciously touched her neck.

He turned his head slightly, getting a good look at her neck. The bruises were already starting to appear, and the sight of them made his blood boil. All he wanted to do was go back in there and put his gun to Phillips' head for hurting his partner. He exhaled deeply, forcing himself to calm down, for his partner's sake.

"I... I can't believe it," she said, her tone of voice clearly disgusted and bitter.

He looked at her. "Liv..."

She shook her head, running her shaking hand through her hair.

He finally closed the distance between them and slid his arm around her, drawing her into his side. She resisted for a moment, then crumbled against him, shaking. He sighed quietly and rested his chin on the top of her head, slowly rocking her back and forth. "It's going to be okay, Liv," he promised.

She sighed, burying her face in his shoulder.

He kissed her head. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered, closing his eyes. He blamed himself. If he'd been watching Phillips closer, he would never have gotten his disgusting hands on his partner. And none of this would have happened.

She suddenly tensed. "Elliot, this wasn't your fault. I should have been paying more attention." She didn't blame him for any of this. It wasn't his fault.

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. He didn't believe any of that. She was his partner and she had gotten hurt on his watch. Of course this was his fault.

She slid her arm around his waist, hugging him. It was amazing that just having him there already made her feel better. He had the ability to do that anytime, which often frustrated her when she wanted to be mad at him.

Slowly he pulled her into his lap, rubbing her back. "I love you, Olivia."

She sighed softly. God, she didn't deserve him. "I love you, too, El."

He gently kissed the side of her head. "I know you do." He gently squeezed her, smoothing her hair back.

She finally lifted her head from his shoulder. "Maybe we should go back in," she whispered.

He studied her. "Are you sure? We can go home." He knew Cragen wouldn't mind.

She shook her head. "I need to go back in there."

He suddenly understood, and he helped her to her feet. Then he gently framed her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

She happily settled into him, enjoying his kiss for a minute before they finally headed back into the squadroom.

_I fall apart, just a word from you _

_Just somehow seems to fix _

_Whatever's wrong _

_Oh, you reach into the weakest moments _

_And remind me that I'm strong _

_You've got to know _

_I'd be a fool not to see you _

_Even worse _

_To forget that you're more _

_Than I deserve_

_Cause everyone that sees you _

_Always wants to know you _

_And everyone that knows you _

_Always have a smile _

_You're standing ovation after years of waiting _

_For a chance to finally shine _

_Everyone calls you amazing, yeah _

_I just call you mine_

Elliot Stabler was in awe. Sunday mornings used to be spent lamenting over the mistakes he'd made in his life as he stared down a bad hangover. But now, it was a chance to spend time with the woman he loved more than anything.

She was laying on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow. He laughed softly and ran his hand over her soft hair. He absolutely loved her hair. It was incredibly soft and silky to the touch, and smelled so amazing.

He turned a little and leaned down, kissing her head. How he had gotten so lucky to end up with her was completely beyond him. He loved her so much, and she actually felt the same way. How was that even possible? He hadn't done a damn thing to deserve her.

His hand wandered slowly down her spine, over her soft, supple skin. She was absolutely amazing to the touch, and he couldn't get enough of her. Lowering his head, he gently brushed his lips against her shoulder.

She stirred beneath him, making a soft noise that made his breath catch in his throat.

He continued to kiss her soft skin.

Finally she turned onto her back and smiled up at him sleepily. "Good morning..." She raised her head and kissed him.

He kissed her softly, then trailed kisses down her jaw, to the soft skin of her neck. "I love you, Liv," he whispered.

She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she yawned. "Love you, too, El."

He smiled, touching his lips lightly to the valley between her soft breasts and relishing how she shuddered and moaned softly.

As she held him, he slowly slid into her, quickly bringing her to a breathless release. Then he finished with another thrust and rolled onto his side, pulling her tightly to his chest. Her cheeks were flushed, and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

She snuggled deeper into his arms, sighing contently. It amazed her and often scared her just how much she cared about him. She had always cared about him, though. And now she could finally act on it, instead of feeling her heart break every time he left the squadroom.

He ran his fingers through her hair. Without his kids and the woman in his arms, what else did he have? His life wouldn't be worth living without them.

_Nothing makes sense when you're not here _

_As if my whole world disappears _

_Without you _

_What's the point of it?_

Olivia lifted her head and kissed him softly. "You're amazing," she whispered, meeting his eyes.

He shook his head, holding his hand gently to her cheek. She was the amazing one, there was no doubt in his mind about that. She and his kids were the reason he dragged himself out of bed every morning. They were the reasons he was even still alive, and every day he thanked God for them.

She pressed herself closer to him, breathing deeply. If she were to die right now, she couldn't think of a better way than being in his arms and loved by him.

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't ever want to move," he whispered.

She smiled. "You'll have to move sometime."

"Why?"

She pretended to think. "Food, seeing your kids, condoms..."

He laughed, rolling her onto her back and covering her body with his. "Smartass," he teased, nibbling on her neck.

"And if I don't come back to work eventually, they'll come looking for me." She laughed and squirmed when he bit her neck lightly. "I think."

He growled softly and continued to taste her.

She stretched languidly, curling her toes. "And I'll need to eat eventually." She gasped and sighed as he slid into her again and slowly started to rock. "Or... or maybe not..." she whispered, winding her arms around his neck.

He grinned devilishly as he kissed her deeply and their tongues dueled for supremacy. She was amazing, in every way possible. It was no wonder that everyone who met her always wanted to get to know her. He had, from the moment he saw her. And he never wanted to be away from her side again.

She cried out suddenly, tightening around him as she rode wave after wave of pleasure.

His entire body tightened as he found his release a few moments later, and his arms suddenly couldn't support him anymore. He collapsed into her welcoming arms and snuggled into her, resting his head on her breast.

She sighed as she held him close, absently rubbing his shoulder. "I can't believe this," she finally whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

He stirred, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "Can't believe what?"

"That you're here, with me."

He squeezed her gently. "Well, you should start. Because I'm not about to go anywhere."

She smiled. "I've never heard a better threat."

He chuckled. "I didn't mean that as a threat..."

"A promise, then."

He finally propped himself up on his elbows and locked eyes with her. "I'm not going anywhere, Liv." He kissed her softly. "I promise."

_Cause everyone who sees you _

_Always wants to know you _

_And everyone who knows you _

_Always has a smile _

_You're the dream that I've been chasin' after years of waiting _

_For a chance to finally shine _

_Everyone calls you amazing _

_I just call you mine_

She grinned, running a finger lightly down the side of his face. "I love you, so much," she murmured.

He turned his head and kissed the tip of each of her fingers. "Love you, too." Then he turned over, pulling her with him until she was laying comfortably on his chest.

She snuggled into him, watching as he fought sleep until his eyes finally closed against his will. Then she reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"You're mine, El," she whispered. "And I love you."

She could never tell him that enough.

_Everyone calls you amazing _

_I just call you mine_

The End

A/N: Only six more to go! Yeah! Fluffy plot bunnies for anyone who reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
